1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern forming method for use in processing a substrate such as a semiconductor substrate, a glass substrate, and a resin substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a growing demand for highly integrated LSIs. Concurrently, there has been a demand for a processing technique with very high precision for forming a fine device pattern of 100 nm or less in a semiconductor lithography technique. Therefore, in a pattern exposure apparatus, high resolution is accelerated by producing short wavelengths with an excimer laser for use in KrF→ArF→F2. On the other hand, with more fining, pattern breakage of a resist film cannot be ignored. Therefore, a multilayer resist process for preventing pattern breakage by reducing the film thickness of a chemically amplified resist is used.
For example, as described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-84787, there has been a problem that an upper-layered resist pattern falls (is released) in a multilayer resist process. In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-84787, it has been reported that an SOG film surface is temporarily subjected to hydrophobic processing, and then, a chemically amplified resist is formed, thereby restricting release of the resist pattern. However, this method has proved insufficient, although a certain advantageous effect is attained in restricting the release of the resist pattern.
As described above, in the multilayer resist process, there has been a problem that an upper-layered resist pattern is released/falls.